Grandmaster Jax
It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case with Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. Before joining the League, Jax was an unremarkable soldier-for-hire. For reasons known only to the former leader of the League, High Councilor Reginald Ashram, Jax was put on the top of the list of candidates to receive a League Judgment - the interview process that either accepts or rejects a prospective champion. His Judgment was the quickest in League history, where the Doors of Acceptance glowed and slowly swung open as soon as it began. Jax faced no recorded Observation or Reflection during his Judgment. Jax proved himself to be an immediate terror in the Fields of Justice. The self-proclaimed Armsmaster of the League rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. A number of summoners in the League grew concerned that the perceived objectivity of the League of Legends would be questioned by the presence of an unknown fighter who was unbeatable. For this reason, the new leader of the League (following Reginald Ashram's disappearance), High Councilor Heyward Relivash, created special restrictions for Jax to fight under. This was something the League had never done before, and something which has never been done since. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special conditions; as a means of protest, he permitted himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own has affected his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not; he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. Jax's leaving of the Institute of War Jax had enough of Yi's shit because of him spamming CTRL 2 so he decided to finish him off for good. He beat Yi with his lamp post of fury and for some reason. Instead of Yi screaming in pain, t'was pleasure instead. Yi's wounds had caused him joy and satisfaction. Jax was confused by this and knew for sure. He had to understand this new method of attack. After Jax had pretty much overkilled 99% of the League including Yi at least like 7-8 times. Depends how many times you count his head exploding. Anyhoo, Jax left the institute of war with his post of pleasure. Jax's future. Jax went on to train his powers of Fap-Fu that he has created from the death of his pleasured nemesis, Yi. He went to many whorehouses to train and hone his skill of striking down foes and making them die of pleasure. After 14 years of practise. He went up into the peaks of Fap-Tu Gud-Porn and created a temple of Fap-Fu for all to practise his new method of battle. Many came including Michael Snow unknowing that his best student would strike him down into a state of uncontrollable jizzageddons.